


Записки из Башни Кинлох

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark, Drama, F/M, First Love, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: В ферелденском Круге Магов все целовались со всеми… Андерс порой задавался вопросом, почему он никогда не целовался с будущей Героиней Ферелдена.
Relationships: Anders/Female Amell
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Записки из Башни Кинлох

**Author's Note:**

> Необязательное и очевидное, но всё же предупреждение: Андерс до Справедливости.

Когда Андерс впервые поближе познакомился со своим будущим Стражем-командором, его сердце трепетало, а в ушах оглушительно звенело. 

Увы – буквально.

Звон разбивающихся склянок с зельями, на которые он потратил несколько часов, заставил его сердце трепетать от боли, а язык – от срывающихся ругательств. Взгляд широко распахнутых бледных глаз, сверливших его подбородок, нисколько не умерял праведного гнева. 

Как её там? Селина? Сарона? Они никогда толком не общались – она пребывала как раз в том опасном двойственном возрасте, когда флиртовать с ней вроде бы уже можно, а вроде бы лучше пока не рисковать, хотя их и разделяет совсем немного лет. Горький опыт говорил, что риск ненароком сорвать цветок юности и напороться на осколки разбитых девичьих фантазий всегда лучше оставить на кого-нибудь другого, а без флирта весь смысл общения с хорошенькими младшими магичками как-то сам по себе сводился на нет.

Казалось, до того момента Андерс лишь пару раз действительно сталкивался с ней напрямую, когда его заставляли вести лекции по Созиданию, но исцеляющая и поддерживающая магия давалось лучшей ученице Круга ещё хуже, чем молодому лектору – дисциплина и ответственность. По общепринятому мнению, Амелл и школа Созидания – комбинация не менее неожиданная и неподходящая, чем едва прошедший свои Истязания Андерс и чтение лекций. Казалось, Амелл думала так же, потому что попытки обучиться Созиданию она бросила, едва начав, как раз в тот же миг, когда Ирвинг оставил нелепую идею сделать из Андерса преподавателя. И нет – он вовсе не собирался винить во всём себя и свои нераскрывшиеся пока таланты в педагогике.

Когда магичка ворвалась в лабораторию, он как раз был занят медленным и нудным перетиранием в ступке очередной порции высушенного глубинного гриба. Задрав мантию почти до колен, она на миг замерла на пороге и дико озиралась по сторонам, пока не рванула прямо к нему, перемахнула через стол с грацией эльфийской галлы, подстреленной в обе ноги, свалила полные склянки на пол и точным ударом локтя вышибла из рук ступку. Прошипев ругательства, за которые храмовники назначили бы в её рот очищающий обряд с мылом, она потерла под мантией ушибленную об стол ногу, проводила взглядом опустевшую ступку, укатившуюся к книжным полкам, и только тогда соизволила поднять взгляд на Андерса. Судя по тому, что он слышал об этой магичке, сейчас он не только не получит извинений за уничтоженную работу, но будет атакован знаменитым неудержимым гонором её аристократейшества леди Амелл. Как будто благородная фамилия в самом деле что-то решала в стенах Круга. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, она слушала его гневную тираду молча и ошарашенно. Неясно, что именно она увидела в его лице, потому что сам Андерс, обсыпанный растертым глубинным грибом и размахивающий пестиком в такт своим словам, чувствовал себя недостаточно угрожающим, – но что-то её определенно сильно впечатлило: огромные бледные глаза леди Амелл расширились от ужаса, стоило их взглядам встретиться, а аристократично-заносчивое лицо, искривленное аристократично-заносчивым недовольством, в один миг побледнело, раскраснелось и оцепенело. Казалось, он мог слышать, как от внутреннего напряжения идёт трещинами её каменная маска – что ж, что бы Андерс ей ни наговорил, ему стоит это запомнить, раз это так пугает обнаглевших малолеток.

Их односторонний диалог оборвал чрезмерно знакомый лязг, быстро приближающийся по коридору. Амелл засуетилась, наконец оторвала от него свои бледные испуганные глаза и… в следующий миг её светлая макушка скрылась под столешницей. Его брови застряли где-то на середине лба, когда тонкая рука высунулась из-под стола, смахнула в сторону осколки его несчастных склянок и быстро одернула разметавшуюся юбку, а затем ткнула Андерса под колено, безошибочно обнаружив чувствительную точку даже под свободными полами мантии. Тычок мгновенно вывел его из оцепенения.

Когда храмовники объявились на пороге лаборатории, Андерс уже стряхнул с себя остатки неудавшегося зелья, обежал стол и встретил их во всеоружии: он напевал пошловатую песенку, которую успел услышать во время одного из своих побегов из Башни, интенсивно подергивал бёдрами в такт, изучал одно из уцелевших зелий на свет и усиленно делал вид, что не замечает шумно пыхтящих рыцарей в доспехах за спиной. Когда присутствие храмовников стало невозможно игнорировать, он натянул улыбку и обернулся, приседая на стол и расправляя мантию так, чтобы прикрыть щель между стенкой стола и полом.

– Ты!..

Голос молодой храмовницы разорвал гнетущее молчание и заставил Андерса растянуть улыбку ещё шире. Скулы затрещали от напряжения, но он прекрасно знал, как приветствовать свою старую знакомую.

– Я?.. я что? – Андерс помахал руками, снизу вверх, подстегивая храмовницу говорить дальше, но продолжил сам: – Самый… обаятельный… маг… Круга? Так вы поэтому гонялись за мной по полям и тавернам, а теперь ворвались ко мне и, судя по времени, предпочли мою компанию ужину? Я ценю это, я правда-правда очень ценю это, сир Розочка.

Храмовница зарделась, полностью оправдывая своё прозвище, пока товарищи за её спиной быстро обшаривали взглядом помещение. Андерс порадовался, что осколки от разбитых зелий скрыты за столом, и храмовники не обнаружат ничего подозрительного, пока не пройдут вглубь лаборатории. Он с огромным трудом сдерживал рвавшийся нервный смех, потому что сияющие доспехи были заляпаны чем-то, подозрительно похожим на…

– Как ты смеешь, маг!.. – зашипела Розочка, надвигаясь, и, приглушив голос так, чтобы слышал только он, выпалила ему в лицо: – Назови меня так ещё раз и…

Андерс вскинул руки вверх в притворном ужасе и выронил склянку с зельем – та громко разбилась о пол, привлекая к нему всё внимание.

– Ох… но ведь… как же… мне казалось… – Он жалобно изогнул брови, изо всех сил показывая, как слова храмовницы ранили его в самое сердце.

Он смутно запомнил, как наболтал ещё какой-то чепухи, пока Розочка краснела и бледнела, то и дело озираясь на товарищей, но при всём желании не смог бы повторить, какой именно, из-за стучащего в ушах пульса и въевшегося годами ужаса перед храмовниками, которые столько лет снова и снова разрывали его мнимые свободу и безопасность на части. Его короткое представление было прервано ударом латной перчатки под дых – не болезненным, но достаточно сильным, чтобы заставить замолкнуть и ловить ртом воздух. Когда к нему снова вернулась способность дышать, храмовники уже ушли, и в удаляющихся голосах он точно слышал что-то о пропавшем ужине.

Андерс медленно обернулся, потирая рукой рёбра, и так же медленно вздохнул, накапливая воздух и энергию, чтобы как следует отчитать малолетку, которая втащила его в неприятности. Не позволить храмовникам сцапать товарища по несчастью, разумеется, дело принципа, но это не значит, что он сам должен пострадать в процессе.

Светлая пепельная макушка осторожно показалась из-под стола, а следом и бледный каменный взгляд. Амелл открыла рот, и Андерс придержал свою назревающую тираду, чтобы дать ей возможность высказать благодарность. Она замерла, периодически делая попытки что-то сказать, но каждую из них постигала неудача, пока наконец аристократичные бровки не сдвинулись к переносице, и она не выпалила нечто, что определенно не было благодарностью:

– Как ты мог попасться?! – Её обычно бледное лицо раскраснелось до самых кончиков ушей от едва сдерживаемого гнева, и Андерс не мог сдержать шокированного взгляда в ответ на этот внезапный выпад. – Опять! Да ещё и ей!

Да что она себе позволяла? Он только что спас её от разъярённых храмовников, а она в благодарность попрекала его очередным неудавшимся побегом? Провалившаяся попытка отплыть в Киркволл до сих пор заставляла его скрежетать зубами и без лишних напоминаний от магичек-недоучек.

– О, нет, поверить не могу, что её аристократейшество разочаровано в моей скромной персоне, – Андерс изогнул брови в расстройстве крайней степени. – И как же мне это исправить? Да никак, демон побери, меня не спрашивали! – резко выпалил он, ударил ладонью по столешнице, затем опёрся на неё и добавил с любопытством: – А что с храмовниками-то? Это ты их так об.. ну это самое?

– Тебя не касается! – вспылила магичка и раскраснелась так, будто из неё уже рвался демон Гнева. Несколько мгновений они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока выражение на лице Амелл не сменилось на что-то непонятное. – А как там… снаружи? – она смотрела свирепо, взволнованно и с какой-то толикой надежды одновременно, и его раздражение как-то само по себе сдулось. – В этих… тавернах правда дают и наливают всем, кому угодно?

– Прости, что? 

В следующий миг её макушка снова скрылась под столом, так как из коридора опять донёсся приближающийся топот. Андерс только вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди – он-то мог отличить мягкую ученическую обувь от латных сапог. В двери влетел извечный приятель Амелл, на миг застыл, разглядывая Андерса со странным выражением, а затем вдруг накрыл рукой лоб и покачал головой.

– Солона? – осторожно позвал он.

– Йован?

Магичка наконец выскочила из-под стола и промчалась навстречу своему другу. Андерс едва не закатил глаза – во всей башне только ленивый не насмехался над тем, как более чем посредственный Йован ходил тенью за талантливой зазнайкой Амелл.

– Ты трусливый, бесхребетный кусок нага, Йован! – выпалила она, надвигаясь на парня; тот виновато попятился к выходу. – Почему я вообще до сих пор с тобой дружу?

– Я бы определённо развернул этот вопрос иначе… – пробормотал Андерс себе под нос, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Загадка отношений этих двоих заключалась главным образом в том, как вообще кто-то способен вытерпеть рядом с Амелл столько времени.

– Да ты забыла, кто тебе этих дурацких мышей летучих ловил? А кто в них зелье пихал? – Глаза Йована расширились. – Да ты хоть представляешь, что было бы, если бы мы оба там попались? Кто-то должен был остаться, чтобы тебя прикрыть!

– И кто бы ещё мог тебя прикрыть?.. – прокомментировал Андерс, но снова остался без внимания. 

Амелл шумно выдохнула и, видимо, услышав какие-то разумные доводы, неожиданно утихомирила свой гнев.

– Ладно. Ты прав. Спасибо, Йован.

– Ах да, вот же кого нужно благодарить! Эй! – воскликнул Андерс им вслед, когда оба ученика вылетели в коридор, не взглянув на главного спасителя дня, и он высунулся из лаборатории. – Эй! Амелл! Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Маги затормозили и вперили в него две пары глаз. Лицо Амелл снова окаменело, и если там и были следы благодарности… нет. Их не было.

Андерс внезапно понял, почему её аристократейшество углубленно изучает Энтропию: именно с таким лицом насылаются самые мощные порчи. Возможно, алая краска гнева на коже – не совсем необходимый атрибут, но и Амелл ещё пока не совсем полноценный маг. Не то чтобы Андерса действительно задевало, чем он мог вызвать такое недовольство, просто… а в самом деле, чем? Неужели только тем, что он однажды подшутил над её исцеляющим проклятьем? Шутка-то смешная вышла.

Амелл приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но снова не издала ни звука. Йован слегка пихнул её локтем в бок и получил ощутимый тычок в ответ, но вместо возмущения широко раскрыл глаза и что-то сказал ей одним взглядом и жестами. Андерс понятия не имел, что происходит между этими двумя, поэтому просто сложил руки на груди и ждал продолжения. После очередного тычка от Йована Амелл наконец выпалила:

– У тебя ужасный слух! – Андерс почувствовал, как его бровь сама собой ползёт вверх, подстегиваемая звуком шлепка ладони о лоб Йована.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого.

– Чего?

Йован снова чувствительно ткнул подругу в бок и замахал руками, но та лишь рассеянно потёрла ушибленное место.

– Когда ты поёшь. Ты жутко фальшивишь.

– Вот как. Всегда пожалуйста. Возьму на вооружение. 

Мышцы, поддерживающие скептичный изгиб бровей, уже начали уставать, когда Амелл отвернулась и умчалась по коридору. Йован заметался на месте, разрываясь между необходимостью объясниться перед товарищем и броситься вслед за подругой.

– Да нет, правда, не стоит благодарностей! – крикнул Андерс ей вслед.

– Она не это имела в виду. Правда. Она тебе очень благодарна, просто… – Йован замялся и неопределённо махнул рукой, прежде чем сбежать.

– Ага. И как я сразу не понял? – проворчал Андерс, но сарказм уже некому было слушать.

***

Следующие три года в Круге со своим будущим Стражем-командором Андерс почти не пересекался. «Почти» – за исключением, может быть, пары-тройки неловких эпизодов, когда они застукали друг друга за обжиманиями. Но уединенных и относительно безопасных уголков в Башне Кинлох далеко не так много, как кажется на первый взгляд, поэтому воплем: «Занято!» кого-то из старших не смутить, а младшие, однажды сунувшись, больше не суются. Судя по всему, леди Амелл за тот период времени поставила перед собой цель перецеловать всех более-менее симпатичных магов – и даже некоторых магичек – и едва ли на этой стезе отставала от самого Андерса, во всяком случае он определенно чувствовал некоторую конкуренцию. Тем обиднее, что в его младшей сопернице, казалось, не было ни капли его врождённого обаяния: она-то без лишних песнопений брала всех заносчивой уверенностью, чувственным ртом, наглым вздернутым носиком и огромными серыми глазами. Андерс тоже считал себя весьма привлекательным, но почему-то даже запредельное очарование срабатывает не так просто, когда ты мужчина.

Вообще-то это был лишь вопрос времени, когда они оказались бы в укромном уголке вместе для, так сказать, приятного взаимного обмена навыками, но возможность так и не предоставилась. Возможно, по праву старшинства Андерс и должен был подобраться к ней сам, но нежелание сдаться сопернику заставляло выжидать, когда Амелл сама подставится под его обаяние. Или, может быть, проблема заключалась в её вмиг каменеющем лице, стоило их взглядам пересечься – неясно, чем он успел ей так насолить, но раздумывать над этим не собирался. Нет – так нет.

Очередные неудачные попытки побега привели к одному совсем неудачному году в карцере – на самом деле ничего примечательного: лишь тоска, скука, одиночество, унижение и собственный охрипший голос, которым Андерс фальшиво распевал песни с расчётом на то, что если к концу заточения и сломается его личность, то он прихватит за собой по крайней мере парочку своих мучителей. Его самой дружелюбной компанией за тот год были разве что тараканы, крысы да ещё местный кот: он то и дело каким-то не иначе как магическим образом проникал в изолированную камеру, несмотря на попытки тюремщиков это пресечь. 

Пожалуй, все немногие приятные воспоминания того безрадостного периода были связаны лишь с записками, что из раза в раз притаскивал ему кот. Заученным до автоматизма движением Андерс всегда первым делом проникал пальцами под ошейник, чтобы достать оттуда очередной скомканный клочок бумаги, на котором мелким почерком со смешными завитушками неизменно были изложены последние самые нелепые новости из жизни Башни Кинлох: свежие сплетни об очередных драмах в отношениях, истории о старших чародеях, застуканных младшими за пьянкой, о том, как кто-то разрисовал доспехи храмовника, уснувшего на посту, и он ещё несколько часов щеголял тем непотребством, в которое оставшийся неизвестным шутник превратил его пылающий меч. 

Казалось, его таинственный анонимный добродетель обладает редкостным чувством юмора, или, может быть, Андерс от простой безнадёжной истерики покатывался со смеху, когда под тусклым светом, едва проникавшим сквозь решётки, читал забавные саркастичные авторские комментарии под каждой новостью и разглядывал кошачьи морды и мелкие карикатуры-иллюстрации, натыканные во всех свободных от букв местах. Талантом художника автор определенно не обладал, но какое это могло иметь значение? 

Каждый раз он неизменно уничтожал записку после нескольких прочтений, чтобы храмовники не смогли вычислить таинственного благодетеля по почерку, но тщательно запоминал каждую завитушку, чтобы выйти на него самостоятельно, как только выберется из карцера, – и уж тогда отблагодарить как следует. 

Андерс часто фантазировал о какой-нибудь юной магичке с миловидным личиком и мягкой грудью или о горячем молодом маге с бородой, сильными руками и сексапильным голосом, хотя совсем немного тревожился, что благодетель окажется старше него в пару-тройку раз. Однако в те моменты, когда в сырости, вони и одиночестве с лица не сползала глупая улыбка, а очередная дурацкая пошловатая шутка вынуждала обхохатываться в кулак, казалось, Андерс готов был влюбиться без памяти, даже если писал ему сам Первый чародей Ирвинг. 

Стыдно признать, но ещё ни один из быстрых и сладких поцелуев в укромных уголках Башни не заставлял его сердце трепетать так долго и томительно, как те забавные смятые записки с завитушками, что почти целый год спасали его от безумия.

К несчастью, однажды с котом случилась трагедия, записки пропали, а когда Андерса – обросшего грязью и отвратительной бородой, потерявшегося в своих тревогах и ожиданиях – наконец выпустили, новости о последних событиях в Круге оглушили его со всех сторон. Похоже, за время его отсутствия имя Солоны Амелл обросло целым ворохом разнообразных эмоций сплетников – от настороженного благоговения до почти что ужаса: “Амелл заключила сделку с демоном на Истязаниях”, “Амелл продала душу демону, чтобы ворваться в хранилище филактерий”, “Амелл помогла сбежать магу крови, который разорвал на части нескольких храмовников”, “Амелл сама обучилась магии крови и разорвала на части нескольких храмовников”, “Амелл сбежала с Серыми Стражами”. 

Вот в последнее Андерс действительно верил, поскольку, что бы на самом деле ни происходило в Башне, пока он сидел в карцере, оказалось, Солона Амелл и правда ушла с Серым Стражем. Ему самому нравилось распускать нелепые слухи о том, что её видели пролетающей над озером Каленхад верхом на грифоне. В грифонов никто до конца не верил, но хотя бы младшие потешились.

Если попытаться дать оценку всему, что происходило с ним с тех пор и по настоящее время, Андерс назвал бы это катастрофичной помесью из удач и трагедий, помноженных на его обаяние, красоту и невезение, которые вывели его жизнь на совершенно новый уровень – очень тёмный, очень жуткий и чрезвычайно подземный уровень, если учесть, что Серые Стражи частенько развлекают себя прогулками по Глубинным Тропам. То, что в итоге он оказался в подчинении именно у той самой высокомерной девчонки, которую не видел два года, только добавило во всё каплю иронии.

Он снова ускользнул из Башни под шумок перед самым началом восстания магов крови, и даже простые слухи о том, что творилось там после его побега, заставляли вздрагивать от ужаса и малодушно вздыхать от облегчения. Виной ли тому беспорядки в Круге или Мор, но очередной глоток свободы оказался самым длительным за всю историю злоключений.

Это было лишь вопросом времени, когда храмовники снова возьмутся за его филактерию, а до тех пор Андерс изо всех сил радовался мнимой свободе, смеялся, мечтал, шутил и флиртовал при каждой возможности и ещё в какой-то момент стащил у кого-то золотую серьгу – не то чтобы ему нравилось опускаться до воровства, но он винил во всём эль. К тому же серьга была жутко красивая, приятно блестела в ухе, и, оглядывая себя с глупой улыбкой в мутном зеркале в какой-то душной дешёвой таверне, Андерс почти не замечал следов похмелья. Чтобы оставаться полностью счастливым и беспечным в тот момент, ему определенно не стоило приглядываться, с кем он провёл ночь, но, в конце концов, стремительный побег – это то, в чём Андерс действительно хорош. А ещё целительство – ему и правда повезло, что он хорош в исцелении. Просто жуть как повезло. О, Создатель…

Возможно, если бы этот эпизод его хоть чему-то научил, позже Андерсу не пришлось бы винить во всём свою безалаберность. Впрочем, он всегда мог обвинить свою филактерию – если бы не она, храмовники ни за что не сцапали бы его в окрестностях Амарантайна, когда он почти поверил, что наконец стал свободным.

***

Андерс не поверил своим глазам, когда в один знаменательный момент, обернувшись, обнаружил свирепую дамочку в лёгких тёмных доспехах под дорожным плащом, с одноручным мечом наготове в дополнение к замысловатому посоху; и едва признал в ней ту мелкую магичку, с которой рос в одном Круге.

Андерс даже не был до конца уверен, узнала ли она его сразу в центре компрометирующего беспорядка из трупов гарлоков и храмовников. От неожиданности он сморозил какую-то чушь, на всякий случай напомнил, кто он такой, и обворожительно улыбался всё время, пока пытался отвести от себя подозрения. Неясно, возымела ли его речь эффект – Амелл смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами с тем же каменным лицом, с каким смотрела все те годы в Башне Кинлох, а розовые пятна на её щеках и покусанные губы ему наверняка в темноте почудились. Возможно, попытка сходу начать флиртовать с той милой девой в доспехах за её спиной и была не самым удачным решением, но в тот момент ему показалось, что это отличный способ разрядить атмосферу. Конечно, Андерс мог бы флиртовать с Героиней Ферелдена, но это же… Героиня Ферелдена! Победительница Архидемона и живая легенда, а вовсе не та магичка, которая так и не попала к нему в очередь на поцелуи-и-что-поинтереснее в укромных уголках Башни Кинлох. 

Поглядывая позже на Героиню Ферелдена, эрлессу Амарантайна и Стража-командора в одном лице, яростно спорящую о чем-то со своим сенешалем, Андерс старательно пытался найти в ней ту заносчивую, но талантливую магичку, которая когда-то притягивала к себе самые интересные и горячие сплетни. Часть из них выдумал он сам, куда же без этого – никто бы не принимал его всерьёз, если бы он в открытую признался, что никогда не обжимался с Солоной Амелл. Возможно, та часть, где она умеет делать потрясающие штуки со своим горлом, и была лишней, но с другой стороны – никто ни разу этого и не опровергнул.

Андерс, мечтательно прищурившись, живо и красочно представил, как зажимает за колонной в тронном зале Башни Бдения леди-Амелл-эрлессу-Амарантайна, в тайне от сенешаля шарит руками под полами её дорогущей голубой мантии, которая скрывает слишком мало, но при этом оставляет слишком много простора для воображения, и не сдержал громкого смешка. Эрлесса, ну надо же! А если бы пару-тройку лет назад он был расторопнее, мог бы теперь хвалиться, что как-то однажды обжимался с самой Героиней Ферелдена – о, трусики Андрастэ, да на неё даже король Алистер смотрел с каким-то грустным щенячьим восторгом! Когда только произошло столько перемен?

Виновница его фантазий вместе со своим сенешалем обернулась на звук, и Андерс весело помахал им рукой.

На самом деле последние два года, что они не виделись, сильно её потрепали. Длинные пепельные волосы обкорнали до подбородка, некогда миловидное девичье личико сильно осунулось и заострилось, под большими серыми глазами пролегли усталые тени, а на замену свежести и юности пришли мелкие ранние морщинки, завышающие её реальный возраст. Андерс даже невольно стал перебирать в уме рецепты, которые могли вернуть гладкость и бархатистость обветренной коже и блеск волосам. Шрамы не упрощали ситуацию: глубокая белая полоса рассекла мягкий чувственный рот возле уголка губ почти от носа до самого кончика подбородка, а на горле поселился жуткий длинный рваный рубец от какого-то тупого оружия. Андерс думал с содроганием о том, что Амелл может видеть свое отражение и в нём: юность, потерянная в вечной борьбе за жизнь и свободу, и возраст, не соответствующий реальным цифрам. Эта мысль заставила его перебирать рецепты ещё интенсивнее – лишь бы не смотреть на слишком характерные белые и розовые борозды, испещрившие её тонкое предплечье.

Мерзкий вкус крови порождений тьмы всё ещё ощущался во рту после ритуала Посвящения, и Андерса до сих пор мутило, но отлеживаться в своей комнате – у него теперь есть своя комната, своя огромная кровать, свой шкаф, своя тумба, свой письменный стол, своё окно, своя дверь со своим закрывающимся замком! – слишком скучно. Гораздо веселее наблюдать, как новоиспеченная эрлесса в своей обычной грубой и заносчивой манере спорит с сенешалем, командующим гарнизоном и казначеем, и гадать, каким чудом с таким гонором ей не оторвали язык, едва она вышла за пределы Круга Магов. О том, что ещё она могла бы творить своим острым язычком, Андерс думал скорее по привычке, чем исходя из реального интереса. Хотя слухи… слухи интригуют.

Когда Амелл в очередной раз громко выдала что-то, отдающее какой-то уж слишком подростковой самоуверенностью, Андерс вспомнил, что, несмотря на все её громкие звания и имена, эта магичка ещё младше его, не так давно прошла свои Истязания и всё ещё остаётся слишком юной и неопытной для всего, что на неё навалилось. Он мог бы ей посочувствовать, но острый гневный взгляд, который Амелл бросила на него в ответ на очередной смешок, напомнил ему, что лучше не стоит.

– Эй, командор! – окликнул он её, когда эрлесса свирепо прошагала прочь от сенешаля. Она резко остановилась, услышав его окрик, и в тот же миг будто позабыла о споре. Гнев с лица испарился, когда Андерс приблизился, но сменился странным трескучим напряжением. Ничего, к чему бы он не привык. – Амелл, а ведь я так и не дождался благодарности. Ну знаешь, за тот давний-предавний инцидент, когда будущая победительница Архидемона пряталась от злых и страшных храмовников под моим столом за моей широкой спиной, и ещё бедняга Андерс получил кулаком в живот… и прочие неприятные штуки. – Её светлые брови изогнулись в ломкой гримасе, и Андерс закатил глаза. – Ох, чего только не сделаешь ради девы в беде, правда?

– Откровенно говоря… – Амелл прокашлялась, чтобы сбросить внезапную охриплость, и кривовато усмехнулась, глядя исподлобья куда-то ему в район подбородка так, будто готова в любой момент сорваться с места и бежать. – Откровенно говоря, стол тот не твой был. И спина… ну… 

– Эй!

– Знаешь, я ведь только вчера беднягу Андерса спасла от злой и страшной сир Райлок и её ужасной-преужасной виселицы, так что… Чего не сделаешь ради… целителя в беде, правда? – Амелл дёрнула губы в быстрой улыбке, затем вдруг нахмурилась и выцедила как будто с какой-то обидой: – Кстати, не подскажешь, как ты, демон побери, снова храмовникам попасться умудрился?

Андерс фыркнул и потеребил серьгу в ухе.

– Танцевал голый с табличкой «я беглый маг» и распевал матерные песни, очевидно. Ах да-а! – вдруг вспомнил он. – Ещё у них есть моя кровь.

Андерс наблюдал, как на её лицо наползает гримаса скепсиса, и Амелл раскрыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но передумала. В следующий миг она уже отвернулась, резко вытряхнула заправленную за розовеющее ухо прядь волос и быстро зашагала прочь.

– Так это значит, мы в расчете? – крикнул он ей вслед.

– Даже не мечтай! – Амелл погрозила пальцем не глядя и скрылась за колоннами.

Что ж. По крайней мере, она научилась говорить, перестала психовать из-за сенешаля и, похоже, на самом деле немного волновалась за Андерса, пока сам он жутко храбрился, испивая из чаши с кровью порождений тьмы. Во всяком случае, не похоже, чтобы нервно искусанные губы ему только снились, когда он позорно отрубился. Всё это неплохо для начала почти свободной жизни.

Отчего-то Амелл до последнего не решалась воспользоваться своим правом Призыва, хотя в её отряде, очевидно, недоставало целителя. Не то чтобы Андерс вообще когда-либо мечтал иметь дело с порождениями тьмы, но такое явное нежелание иметь его на своей стороне вызывало вопросы: неужели он, сам того не заметив, действительно однажды наступил на гордо вспушенный хвост леди Амелл, пока они росли в Круге? Возможно, ему стоило бы сбежать при первой же возможности, но перспектива вступить в орден, полностью свободный от влияния Церкви, перевешивала любые недостатки – даже возможную смерть при Посвящении.

Однако Глубинные тропы и жуткие кошмары быстро подпортили первое впечатление о долгожданной свободе, да ещё зверский голод, который шёл по пятам, даже стоило ему только опустошить тарелку. Впрочем, это всё равно лучше, чем в Круге, ещё немного хуже, чем в борделе, и много-много лучше, чем на виселице.

***

За то короткое время, что Андерс успел прочесать с маленьким отрядом Серых Стражей ближние окрестности Башни Бдения, спуститься на Глубинные тропы, отобедать за одним столом и поделить один костёр, он внезапно обнаружил в себе какую-то странную зависть – и даже вовсе не к Огрену, с которым командор вела себя неожиданно легко и непринуждённо, громко хохотала над его похабными шутками и травила не менее похабные шутки в ответ. Нет, каменная трескучая напряжённость, которая сковывала её рядом с Андерсом, постепенно начала сходить на нет, и он даже почти перестал ощущать, что его молча проклинают. На самом деле он больше завидовал самой Амелл: за год вне Круга она, похоже, успела попробовать и повидать больше, чем Андерс за всю свою жизнь.

Казалось, за такой небольшой срок она изучила мир так, будто вовсе не росла в изоляции: вместе с гномом горланила песни, которых Андерс никогда не слышал, рассказывала им с Натаниэлем многочисленные байки и излагала те невероятные версии старых легенд, что невозможно найти ни в одной библиотеке. Он всё гадал, изменили ли молодую магичку её приключения, или он действительно никогда ничего о ней не знал. 

В какой-то момент Андерс с удивлением поймал себя на том, что они с командором стоят под статуей Андрастэ и всерьёз обсуждают возможные пикантные подробности личной жизни святой пророчицы, услышанные Героиней Ферелдена где-то в её странствиях, однако вскоре разговор перешёл в откровенно богохульные споры о форме груди и размере бёдер.

– О, пресвятые трусики Андрастэ, нам стоит это срочно прекратить, пока Создатель не спустил на нас священный шторм! – наконец рассмеялся Андерс, поглядывая, как старина Натаниэль в нескольких шагах от них изо всех сил делал вид, что не прислушивался. Словно в подтверждение на нос упала капля раннего дождя.

– Да если б старый хрен и правда существовал, он бы меня ещё за… ай, ладно, – Амелл легко махнула рукой, исполосованной шрамами. С какой-то странной усмешкой она наблюдала несколько мгновений, как Андерс потирал намокший от дождя нос, затем вдруг отвернулась в сторону ворот и проронила: – Пора бы нам спрятаться от гнева Создателя под старую добрую атеистическую крышу. – Но возле самых ступеней она запнулась, обернулась и принялась рыться в своих поясных кармашках. – Ах да, пока не забыла. Возьми-ка это.

Она щелчком кинула ему что-то блестящее и удалилась прежде, чем Андерс неловко и безнадежно протянул руки. В итоге он поймал предмет у самой земли с помощью магии, нервно заозирался в поисках свидетелей, выдохнул, вспомнив, что он Серый Страж и имеет право на чудеса, и только тогда взглянул на неожиданный подарок. В тот же вечер в его ухе появилась вторая золотая серьга. Довольно улыбаясь во весь рот, Андерс ещё долго разглядывал себя со всех сторон в зеркале и звонко теребил два колечка в потяжелевшей мочке.

***

Когда Андерс наконец увидел реальный шанс добраться до своей филактерии, он разрывался между желанием в тот же миг помчаться на заветный склад и необходимостью доказать скептично настроенной Амелл всю необходимость этой затеи.

– Ты же знаешь, – объяснял он терпеливо, – они никогда не оставят нас в покое, пока целы проклятые склянки с кровью. Однажды даже орден Серых Стражей может не защитить нас, что тогда? Ты же не веришь в самом деле, что они уничтожают филактерии после Посвящения?

– А ты уверен, что это именно филактерия виновата? – скептично протянула Амелл, разглядывая его сверху вниз. Андерс с вызовом огладил свою зелёную шёлковую мантию с красивой золотой вышивкой и перьями.

– Я не смогу стать свободным, пока не сделаю это. Я думал, уж кто, а ты точно должна понять, Амелл.

Та нервно покусывала губу и хмурилась, будто раздумывала над чем-то, что бы ему наверняка не понравилось. Кто бы мог подумать, что его не поддержит именно она – своевольная девчонка, что однажды проникла в хранилище филактерий в Круге ради своего никчёмного друга!

– А что если… – она снова прикусила губу и качнула головой. – Ладно. Ладно, я пойду с тобой, раз ты упёрся, и прослежу, чтобы моего единственного целителя складские крысы не сцапали.

Складские крысы и правда его не сцапали, зато храмовникам, устроившим на него засаду, почти удалось.

Почти. Андерс со странной смесью ужаса, отвращения и какой-то долей восхищения наблюдал, как Амелл вспарывала своё предплечье до самого локтя, как её меч легко находил уязвимости в обороне, пока обезумевшие от боли и психической мощи малефикара жертвы дёргались на месте и остервенело бросались друг на друга; как мёртвый храмовник поднимался на ноги ожившей марионеткой, и скопившаяся внутри кровь сочилась сквозь щели в доспехах. Андерс едва успел наложить несколько поддерживающих заклинаний, чтобы увеличить скорость реакции и отвести шальные стрелы, когда бой внезапно кончился, а восставший храмовник рухнул к товарищам грудой металла. 

Вязкая тёмная лужа коснулась сапога, вынудив приподнять подол мантии, чтобы аккуратно перешагнуть трупы и пробраться к выходу. Склад смердел кровью, дерьмом из развороченных прямо внутри доспехов кишок и особым терпким сладковатым запахом осквернённой магии – несмотря на облегчение и удовлетворение, Андерс мечтал поскорее выбраться на свежий воздух, запечатать проклятое место навеки и сжечь магическим огнем.

– Никогда не любила храмовников, – проворчала сбоку от него Амелл, вытерла клинок о знамя с пылающим мечом, подхватила сброшенный в бою плащ и, проигнорировав брызги крови на своём драконьем доспехе, быстро прошлёпала к выходу, легко перескакивая через трупы. 

С этим Андерс не мог не согласиться, но смрад магии крови словно преследовал всю дорогу от склада; его не смогла перебить даже вонь Огрена, когда они объединились с ним и Натаниэлем у ворот Амарантайна. Как и ожидалось, Амелл вспылила, как только Андерс завёл об этом речь – впрочем, он допускал, что и правда мог наговорить лишнего, несмотря на его спасённую жизнь.

– А как насчёт того, что только магия крови, возможно, сможет тебе помочь протянуть больше тридцати лет? – раздражённо выцедила Амелл, гневно сдвинув брови.

– Чего?! Тридцать лет? Эй, что за тридцать лет, и почему никто не дал мне почитать договор?

– Тридцать лет, Андерс, если повезёт. Тридцать лет темноты, грязи, вони, вывороченных кишок, гарлочьей блевотины и упыриной крови, а потом скверна будет жрать тебя изнутри. Вот и вся романтика. Я бы сказала, что лучше бы ты в Круге сгнил, если б не знала, как там. Не то, о чём ты мечтал, пока на свободу рвался, правда? – Амелл зло пнула камень носком сапога и выплюнула, сузив глаза: – Тебе стоило бы сбежать перед самым Посвящением.

Андерс ещё с минуту провожал взглядом три удаляющиеся фигуры Серых Стражей. И зачем он вообще это начал? Из-за магии крови? Он чувствовал странную неправильность и неуверенность в том, что ей наговорил. Как будто Амелл имела на это право – только она во всём Тедасе, – потому что она его Страж-командор. "А что, если она и меня попросит?" – вдруг подумал Андерс. Он тоже будет резать себе руки и осквернять чудеса тёмными ритуалами? "Ещё как буду", – сразу же ответил он сам себе, вдруг ощутив, как внутри неприятно бьются его высокие убеждения с неприкрытой правдой. Словно все его твёрдые принципы вдруг аккуратно прогнулись под авторитетом Стража-командора. А есть ли у него вообще эти твёрдые принципы? Андерс легко отмахнулся от дурацкой мысли и побежал за товарищами.

– Эй! Командор! Стой! – Она обернулась вполоборота и придержала шаг. – С магией крови или без, а я ещё рассчитываю умереть со старой толстой женой, скорбящей у моей постели, и в окружении стайки внуков.

Амелл едко фыркнула.

– Удачи с этим. С твоим одобрением или без, я не собираюсь так просто ждать своего срока и играть по правилам грёбаного древнего ордена и прогнившей Церкви.

– Это хорошо, что мы тут не играем по правилам, к демонам правила! – Андерс посмеялся, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, и сменил тему: – Жаль только, филактерий там не было. Тебе бы тоже стоило озаботиться своей.

Он опешил, когда его слова вызвали обратную реакцию: Амелл снова пнула камень, резко развернулась к нему и выкрикнула:

– Да нет уже никакой филактерии, ясно тебе?! Угомонись! Разбилась она! Не веришь мне – катись в Денерим и сам ещё раз хранилище потроши! – она раскраснелась, пока кричала на него, но, прикусив вдруг губу, зачем-то стукнула себя ладонью по лбу, резко отвернулась и быстро ушла вперёд, обогнав и его, и Огрена, и Натаниэля.

Андерс почувствовал ободряющий шлепок по пояснице от гнома, едва не отправивший его бороздить носом землю, и поймал кривую улыбку лучника, но едва ли обратил на товарищей внимание. 

Она, что ли, нашла его филактерию? Андерс догнал её, не дав себе времени задаваться вопросами.

– Командор, как? Почему? Когда?

– Ещё полгода назад, – фыркнула та, скрывая лицо за волосами, и ускорилась, чтобы остаться на шаг впереди. – Ты удивишься, в какие места можно проникнуть со связями, золотом, угрозами и грубой силой. Я-то за своей пошла, а твоя так, под руку попалась. Я ж слышала от Ирвинга, что ты сбежал, вот сдуру в благотворительность и поиграла. А ты всё равно как дурак попался! – Амелл раздражённо передёрнула плечами и повернулась к нему, чтобы прошипеть: – И не смей меня благодарить, я жалею об этом каждый грёбаный день!

Андерс отшатнулся от неожиданной тихой ярости и отвёл взгляд от раскрасневшегося в гневе лица, чтобы оглянуться в поисках поддержки. Натаниэль и Огрен беседовали в нескольких шагах позади и усиленно не участвовали в их странной ссоре.

Остаток пути прошли молча.

***

Андерс грустно смотрел на свою почти опустевшую тарелку – раньше она была бы слишком огромной для него, а теперь казалась безнадежно крошечной. Амелл по другую сторону стола уже прикончила свою порцию раньше всех, не считая Огрена – тот уже громко запивал обед какой-то дрянью из фляги и посмеивался с командором над какими-то только им понятными шутками. Время от времени она как-то тоскливо косилась на порцию Натаниэля, который ел с медленным аристократичным спокойствием, как будто его вовсе не беспокоил зверский голод, свойственный всем Серым Стражам, и совсем не обращала внимания на своего единственного целителя.

Вздохнув, Андерс в пару приёмов прикончил жалкие остатки еды, откинулся на скамье, потрогал мягкий шерстяной шарф, который Амелл вручила ему сегодня утром в качестве молчаливого жеста примирения, и улыбнулся. Несмотря на подарок, разговоры с ней всё ещё не ладились, и Андрес отчаянно гадал, как можно разрядить и без того напряжённую атмосферу, отблагодарить командора и за шарфик, и за филактерию – при этом не напоминая ей о филактерии – и не нарваться на очередную вспышку гнева.

– А хочешь… я попробую убрать? – Амелл недоуменно повернула голову на его голос, и Андерс потянулся рукой, чтобы указать на её шрам, но пресёк движение на полпути и вместо этого показал на себе, прочертив пальцами вертикальную полосу через губы и до конца подбородка. – Я не пробовал со старыми шрамами, но должно получиться. 

Натаниэль фыркнул в тарелку, а Огрен в своём обыкновении громогласно заржал, расплескивая ту дрянь из фляги на свою бороду. Амелл дёрнула рукой, чтобы прикрыть шрам, и опустила голову так, что светлые пряди скрыли лицо. Андерс внезапно почувствовал укол стыда, хотя не совсем понял, за что.

– Ну ты, брат, даёшь, – всё продолжал ржать гном, – щас животики надорвём. Верно, Хоу?

Натаниэль, который совсем не выглядел так, будто готов надорвать животик, только лишь чуть ускорил свой размеренный темп приёма пищи.

– А что, так сильно… – она осеклась и покачала головой, затем вдруг убрала руку и твёрдо посмотрела на него. – Нет. Не хочу.

Андерс пожал плечами, уклоняясь от её резкости, и капитулировал.

– Ладно, моё дело предложить.

Амелл задумчиво погладила шрам большим пальцем и заговорила:

– Это оставил наёмный убийца, который позже стал одним из моих лучших друзей. Полезно помнить, как жизнь может обернуться.

– О… ясно. А это? – Андерс указал пальцем на свою шею, и Амелл повторила его движение, безошибочно нащупав рваный кривой рубец.

– А… это. Вскоре после Остагара. Я… нагрубила одной жрице в церкви, и там был один фанатик… Подкараулил меня, когда я одна была и… – она прищелкнула языком и чиркнула пальцем. – Сказал, я демоново отродье и проклята Создателем. Меня спас патруль храмовников, а в церкви нашлись лекари.

– Оу… – Андерс поморщился. – Признаться, я ожидал какой-нибудь потрясной байки об очередном неудачном покушении наёмных убийц.

– Когда я рассказала об этом Винн, она пообещала свести шрам в обмен на признание, что я часто ошибаюсь, а мир сложнее, чем мне казалось.

– Винн?! Та самая старая…

– Да, та самая старая стерва.

– Я хотел сказать: старая зануда… И как, признала?

Амелл уклончиво фыркнула, продолжая поглаживать шрам.

– Ненавижу, когда она права. Хотя иногда скучаю по её нравоучениям. Без неё у меня моральный компас барахлит. Ну хоть ты не молчишь, когда меня заносит.

– Просто с ума сойти – скучаешь по нравоучениям, да ты чокнулась! Наверное, тебе и правда стоит придумать какую-нибудь потрясную байку о своих шрамах… а лучше несколько, чтобы каждый раз рассказывать что-нибудь новенькое, и все точно знали, что ты чокнулась. Хочешь, помогу с этим?

Амелл звонко рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

– Хорошая идея.

***

Если бы кто-нибудь теперь сказал Андерсу, что жизнь Серого Стража – сплошная романтика, он бы превратил шутника в глыбу льда. Их пытались убить дикие деревья, их пыталась убить бешеная эльфийка, их пыталась убить даже топография – Андерс чуть не свалился в кучу сброшенных в яму смердящих трупов и был позорно пойман Натаниэлем за капюшон плаща. При вступлении в орден стоило оговорить заранее, что, возможно, однажды ему придётся отстирывать в ручье свою любимую мантию, побывавшую на вурдалаке, а затем трястись возле костра в мокрых штанах и кутаясь в плащ, пропахший какой-то дрянью из сундука говорящих порождений тьмы. В довершение Андерс вытянул жребий на дежурство, и хотя в любом случае он не смог бы уснуть, всё равно чувствовал себя очень несчастным.

Единственным положительным моментом дня было лицо той психованной эльфийки, вдруг пожелавшей вступить в орден, когда командор словесно разнесла её в пух и прах и отправила так далеко, что Андерс невольно присвистнул. Даже немного жаль – эльфийка была хорошенькая, хоть и туповатая, и смешно злилась, когда он с ней флиртовал. Кроме того, в Башне Бдения не так много симпатичных девчонок, не считая, может быть, парочки не слишком интересных служанок, одной миленькой торговки и самой эрлессы.

Андерс пофантазировал немного о том, как отреагировала бы Амелл на его внезапный флирт с ней самой, и поморщился: у него была масса возможностей убедиться, что она умеет накладывать чрезвычайно мощные порчи и знает множество изощрённых способов обругать его и всех его предков до десятого колена. Нет, намного предпочтительнее фантазии, где его командор ведёт себя не-совсем-реалистично, применяет свой вспыльчивый нрав в очень-даже-благих-целях и не-слишком-то-уважает-субординацию. Ходил даже слух, что она знаток весьма любопытных методов применения школы Энтропии, и как большой любитель всех нестандартных приёмов в магии, Андерс весьма заинтересован.

Он переместился поближе к Амелл, пока та ворочалась в своём походном плаще и пыталась поудобнее разместить голову на рюкзаке.

– Знаешь, командор, а в Круге про тебя ходила масса интересных слухов, – тихонько, чтобы не потревожить других, озвучил он часть своих мыслей.

– И все правдивые, – гордо хмыкнула она.

– Все-все? – Андерс хитро сощурился.

– Тебя ведь что-то конкретное интересует? – Из-под края плаща блеснула белозубая ухмылка.

– Хмм... – Андерс призадумался, пытаясь вспомнить те, что не стыдно озвучить при Героине Ферелдена, и старательно затолкал подальше самые интригующие. – А правда, что в двенадцать лет ты наложила гибельную порчу на сира Грегора?

Амелл гордо вскинула нос и устроилась на рюкзаке, закинув руки за голову.

– В четырнадцать – между прочим, это была лучшая гибельная порча в моей и старшей возрастной категории. И за это мне ещё плетью влепили. – Она громко фыркнула и обиженно насупилась.

– Действительно несправедливо.

– И я о том же. Моя очередь: правда, что ты однажды с Калленом со скуки перепихнулся? 

Андерс от неожиданности поперхнулся воздухом.

– С храмовником?! Я?! Серьёзно?! Так и говорят? Все ведь знали, что это на тебя он запал!

– Так уж и все… Я вот случайно узнала... – Амелл смущённо потёрла нос. – Так да или нет?

– Нет! – возмущенно воскликнул Андерс и неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя, как виновница его негодования посмеивается в воротник плаща. – Ладно, раз у нас тут пошли _такие_ сплетни… – Он склонился пониже и промурлыкал под нос, чтобы никто не услышал: – Правда, что ты лишила невинности короля Ферелдена?

Андерс и сам поразился своей смелости, но Огрен шутками и пошлыми намёками уже довёл его любопытство до предела, а он не собирался упускать возможность сунуть нос в одну из самых горячих сплетен во всём Тедасе.

– Ох, Алистер… – Амелл застонала и накрыла лицо ладонью. – Андерс, не напоминай.

– Что? Его Высочество так... плох? 

– Нет, просто… ох, демон… Ну все же понимают, что это вот всё просто баловство и развлечение? – Она изобразила руками некое «это вот всё», и Андерс утвердительно закивал. – Кто ж знал, что с ним всё не так? Я ж не просила его влюбляться и ту дурацкую розу дарить! Глупость сделал он, а погано чувствую себя я!

Сквозь храп прорвался громкий едкий смешок, и Амелл, приподнявшись, ткнула Огрена посохом. Смех забулькал и снова превратился в храп.

Андерс сочувствующе присвистнул.

– Да он же король – ты могла влюбиться в самого короля! Магичка из Круга! Фаворитка короля! – Он снова присвистнул. – Да ты хоть представляешь, какой потрясающе занимательный скандал?

Амелл почесала нос и сухо проворчала:

– Ха. Смешно. Если я в кого и влюбилась сдуру, тот явно не король.

– Буду королём для тебя, если попросишь, моя медовушечка... – В этот раз гном получил одновременно тычок от командора и мелкий магический снежок от целителя, недовольно всхрапнул и отвернулся.

– Серьезно?! – восклицание получилось слишком громким, судя по недовольному сонному ворчанию Натаниэля, и Андерс приглушил голос до шёпота. – В кого? Кто-то из Круга? – Не дождавшись ответа, он прикусил ноготь, припоминая кого-нибудь хоть сколько-то достойного любви Солоны Амелл – кроме себя, разумеется, но он-то выпадал из подозрений по ряду причин. На ум так никто и не пришёл, однако он не собирался так просто сдаваться.

– Ну а ты? Влюблялся хоть раз? – Амелл резко развернула вопрос от себя, и Андерс легко смахнул её нежелание признаваться. Пусть хранит свои тайны, он все равно рано или поздно угадает. – Ну так, чтобы серьёзно? – уточнила она, когда подсчёты затянулись.

Андерс фыркнул, но послушно перестал перебирать все свои интрижки и, потирая колючий подбородок, пытался вместо этого вычленить то, что можно назвать серьёзным. В небе над головой никакого ответа не оказалось, как и серьёзных вещей в памяти. Его давнишние отношения с Карлом были скорее тесной и пылкой дружбой в ореоле романтичной таинственности и первых неловких экспериментов – только безумцы рассчитывают на что-то большее под носом у храмовников, – а таинственного автора записок с завитушками он и вовсе так и не смог вычислить. Прикинув ещё немного, Андерс решил, что эти две недовлюбленности вполне можно слепить в одну, но настоящую, чтоб не так тоскливо было.

– Может быть… разок? Да нет, ну правда, глупо влюбляться, когда ты маг. Лучше уж сразу сдаться храмовникам и ещё самому себе налепить клеймо на лоб, чтоб бедняги лишний раз не мучились.

– Скажешь тоже… – проворчала Амелл, отворачиваясь от него на бок. – Ты Серый Страж, влюбляйся себе, коли захочешь, храмовники тебя тронуть не посмеют. 

– Я посмею, если оба не заткнетесь! – от приглушённого ворчания Натаниэля они оба отмахнулись.

– Может и буду. Только бы найти кое-кого, кто, возможно, уже мёртв или чего похуже…

Андерс с тоской подумал, что его последние слова могут относиться не только к его неразгаданному анониму, но и к Карлу.

В ночной тишине, когда все его товарищи отошли в мир снов, Андерс вдруг острее ощутил, как трещат вокруг ветви, бродит где-то обманчиво хорошенькая бешеная эльфийка, выкорчёвываются из земли и перемещаются корни, питающие дикие деревья. Ветер как будто до сих пор доносил смрад из ямы, наполненной изувеченными трупами, а где-то глубоко внизу всё ещё копошились гарлоки и прорывали норы наружу, чтобы принести добычу своим маткам.

– Командор! Эй! Амелл! – громко шепнул он, низко наклонившись к свертку из дорожного плаща и торчащих светлых локонов. Свёрток промычал что-то, и Андерс рискнул тронуть его рукой. Свёрток замычал громче. – Ты не спишь?

– Сплю. Чего тебе ещё?

– А как ты выдержала целый год нравоучений от Винн?

Свёрток глухо хрюкнул от смешка, заворочался, и Андерс поспешно отшатнулся, когда Амелл перевернулась на спину, и серые глаза уставились на него.

– Я просто всё сводила к грифонам.

– Грифонам? – тупо переспросил он, разглядывая игру света от костра на вздёрнутом носике, и Амелл снова захихикала – кто бы мог подумать, что её аристократейшество и правда умеет так глупо хихикать. Сколько ещё невероятных вещей он мог не знать о той мелкой магичке?

– Грифоны классные. – С этим Андерс не мог не согласиться. – Ты удивишься, но Винн знает отличные истории про грифонов, и я... заставила её... рассказать... их... все! – шёпот таинственно замедлялся, но на последнем слове Амелл сломалась и засмеялась. С другой стороны от костра донёсся стон Натаниэля, и она задавила смех в ладони. – О-о, как она меня порой ненавидела.

– Я тоже люблю истории про грифонов, – Андерс с опаской покосился в сторону спящего лучника и наклонился ниже. – Расскажешь?

Амелл резко выпихнула его из своего личного пространства и засмеялась в ладонь, когда он сначала приземлился локтями на траву, а затем плюхнулся рядом на спину и поплотнее завернулся в свой плащ.

– Расскажу, если свои расскажешь, – Амелл приподнялась на локте, чтобы глянуть на спящих товарищей, и сдвинула рюкзак под головой, освобождая для Андерса немножко места. – Только тихо.

Остаток привала они шёпотом рассказывали друг другу истории про грифонов, сталкивались головами и локтями, сплетничали об общих знакомых из Круга и по очереди кидали камни и магические снежки в громко храпящего гнома.

***

А потом ему подарили кота – настоящего, живого, маленького, кусачего, собственного кота!

Снаружи было пасмурно, мокро и отвратительно грязно, и, хоть Андерс и изготовил для плащей и сапог всего их маленького отряда простенькие руны от промокания, он всё равно чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным, о чем непрестанно тонко напоминал, – но Амелл непреклонно вела их прочь от тёплой и сухой Башни Бдения к крепостным воротам. Андерс потерялся в собственных трагичных разглагольствованиях и упустил из виду, когда она исчезла, а обернувшись, обнаружил, что его командор плюхнулась на коленки прямо в грязь. Он поморщился и начал прикидывать, какой формулой заклинания исцелить отравление, но тут Амелл вскочила на ноги и обернулась.

Она выставила далеко от себя одну руку и брезгливо изучала взглядом мокрый, грязный, слипшийся комок с нервно болтающимся хвостом, дёргающимися ушками и поджатыми лапками.

Андерс мгновенно оказался рядом, разглядывал это извивающееся чудо с неприкрытым восторгом и как-то даже сразу забыл, что дождь стекал по капюшону и противно капал на нос.

– Это же котик!

Амелл скептично глянула на его улыбку до ушей и не менее скептично перевела взгляд на котёнка, свободной рукой оттянула одну лапку, щёлкнула пальцем по хвостику и заключила:

– И правда, котик.

– Какой миленький!

– Ну, не знаю, – протянула Амелл. – Мы же тут в Ферелдене все по собакам больше… – Она задумчиво скривила рот и потыкала котёнка пальцем в нос, затем вдруг резко впихнула его в руки Андерсу со словами: – На правах Стража-командора приказываю тебе позаботиться об этом.

...И пошлёпала по лужам к крепостным воротам.

Андерс счастливо прижимал к груди грязный дрожащий комок и думал, что улыбаться шире невозможно, пока Натаниэль молча не протянул ему какую-то белую тряпку, на поверку оказавшуюся старой чистой рубахой. Он помчался вслед за командором, на ходу вытирая шерстку от грязи, сунул рубаху обратно Натаниэлю в руки – тот как-то странно скривился, хотя Андерс несколько раз сказал «спасибо» – и укрыл котёнка под своим плащом.

– Рыженький, – проворковал он, сравнявшись с командором. Котёнок пытался вылезти из-под плаща и щекотал его подбородок усами. – А кто это тут такой хороший котик? Ты хороший котик. Назову тебя сэр Ланселап. – Амелл рядом с ним громко фыркнула, но промолчала – только брезгливо поморщилась, когда Андерс потерся носом о чумазую котячью макушку, но об этом он и сам пожалел и тут же утёрся чистой стороной руки. – Напоминает мне кота из Башни Круга, помнишь его? Такой здоровый, рыжий и злющий. – Амелл закивала. – Он был моим единственным другом, когда я целый год просидел в карцере. О, бедный мистер Пушистиус… 

– А что случилось с Пушистиусом?

Андерс ворковал с котёнком и тыкался носом в его нос, поэтому не сразу обратил внимание на осторожный вопрос.

– О, им овладел демон Гнева. Он убил трёх храмовников, прежде чем его завалили. Я никогда ещё не был им так горд! – преувеличенно жизнерадостно изрёк он и снова вернулся к воркованию с котёнком. – Ты слышал, сэр Ланселап, не водись с демонами. Только плохие маги водятся с демонами, а ты же хороший котик? А кто тут хороший котик? А у кого такие усики?

Андерс сделал ещё несколько шагов, пока не осознал, что Амелл снова пропала. Обернувшись, обнаружил, что та стоит позади него, широко раскрыв глаза и в ужасе прикрыв рот рукой.

– А я думала, его просто отравили… – прошептала она, когда Андерс подошёл и справился о её состоянии.

– Пф, ну что за монстр захочет убить бедного кота? Не слушай её, Ланселап, ты здесь в безопасности.

– Я даже не знала, что демон может завладеть котом… 

– Вот поэтому я и учу Ланселапа никогда не связываться с демонами.

Андерса вдруг позабавило, что Амелл была не в курсе всей этой истории – видимо, храмовники постеснялись предавать огласке, что троих из их братьев убил одержимый кот-мышелов, или просто решили замять сам факт того, что трое мужчин-храмовников оказались в его одиночной камере без явной на то причины. По крайней мере, после трагичного инцидента с котом Андерс мог надеяться, что сир Грегор усилил контроль над собственными подчинёнными, поэтому смерть мистера Пушистиуса была не напрасной.

Весь оставшийся путь до Амарантайна Амелл оставалась странно молчаливой, несмотря на все попытки Андерса, Огрена и даже Натаниэля ее расшевелить.

***

К огорчению всего отряда, Амелл оставалась мрачной и по возвращении в Башню Бдения, и ещё несколько дней после. Она вяло реагировала на шутки, почти не психовала по пустякам и даже отказывалась, когда Андерс предлагал ей потрогать своего кота. Вдобавок Амелл совсем зарылась в свои занудные обязанности эрлессы, обложилась бумагами в своём кабинете и – о, ужас! – училась улыбаться и разговаривать с настоящими аристократами. Похоже, настоящие аристократы не оценили способности её аристократейшества насылать порчу одним взглядом – по крайней мере, неудавшееся покушение на её жизнь говорило само за себя, – но зато Андерс целый один вечер прощеголял в модном камзоле с изящной золотой вышивкой и ещё долго не отлипал от зеркала.

Андерс не имел ни малейшего понятия, что тревожило его командора, но регулярно совал нос в её скучный кабинет и пытался отвлечь от дел и развеселить. Если бы ещё совсем недавно он узнал, что когда-нибудь будет беспокоиться за душевное состояние малефикара – перерыл бы все книги в поисках заклинания для исцеления психического помешательства. Но это же Амелл, его Страж-командор и та, кто не раз спасала его жизнь – поэтому он таскал ей с кухни сэндвичи и снова предлагал потрогать своего кота. 

Когда он в очередной раз влетел в её кабинет, Амелл подпрыгнула на месте и принялась сонно тереть глаза. Тонкое предплечье пестрело затянувшимся старыми и свежими рубцами и странно контрастировало с тем, какой беззащитной её застали за клеванием носом над работой. Андерс мог бы легко исцелить хотя бы свежие шрамы, но отчего-то Амелл никогда не подпускала его к своей руке и всегда затягивала жертвенные порезы собственными неуклюжими заклинаниями.

Андерс бросил взгляд на внушительный фолиант, посвященный связям между родословными Тедаса, и присвистнул.

– Думаешь, это защитит тебя от покушения? – привычно запрыгнув на угол здоровенного письменного стола и расправив мантию, он болтал ногой и теребил серьги в ухе.

– По мне, так лучше ещё одно покушение… – проворчала Амелл, недовольно выдергивая из-под него какие-то бумаги и торопливо пряча их под стопку книг. – Однажды положу здесь листок с невысыхающими чернилами, и будешь с финансовыми отчётами на заднице ходить.

– Уу-у, ты не поступишь так с бедным милым Андерсом, – не дожидаясь от неё ответной колкости, он снял с плеча котёнка и выставил перед собой, удерживая двумя руками поперёк груди. – Смотри, что мы нашли с Натаниэлем.

Амелл несколько секунд смотрела на Ланселапа, нервно подергивающего хвостом, и приподняла бровь. Андерс звякнул бубенчиком на его шее, но бровь так и не опустилась.

– Ему не нравится, – заключила Амелл. Ланселап недовольно размахивал хвостом и гнул шею, чтобы ухватить бубенчик зубами.

– Тут ты права, – Андерс не мог не согласиться и поставил котёнка на стол, чтобы тот чувствовал себя комфортнее. – Зато как красиво!

– Ага. Давай мы на тебя бубенчик повесим и…

– И будет красиво!

Амелл закатила глаза и отпихнула котёнка, который полез на её раскрытую книгу, а Андерс выложил перед ней свёрток с сэндвичами.

Ещё некоторое время они болтали о всякой ерунде, Андерс съел половину её сэндвичей и несколько раз предложил потрогать кота, а Амелл почти перестала выглядеть тревожной и уставшей, как вдруг бубенчик громко звякнул, и Ланселап неловко запрыгнул на здоровую кипу из книг – та покачнулась, и маленькие когти поспешно заскребли по старой кожаной обложке. Котёнок спрыгнул обратно на стол, обернул задние лапы хвостом и начал как ни в чём не бывало лизать переднюю.

Амелл застонала и схватилась за голову, а Андерс ласково ругал кота:

– Посмотри, что ты натворил, сэр Ланселап, как можно было устроить такой беспорядок? 

Он слез с командорского стола и потянулся к упавшим книгам и документам, но Амелл подскочила первой, торопливо выхватила бумаги из его рук и быстро восстановила кипу в первозданном виде.

– Вы оба сговорились, чтобы мешать мне работать? 

– Понял-понял, ухожу, – разулыбался Андерс, подхватывая на руки кота, затем сжалился, отстегнул от ошейника бубенчик и направился к выходу из кабинета. – Слушай, ты… только не злись, ладно? – Амелл вопросительно подняла бровь, когда он задержался на середине пути и обернулся, чтобы задать давно волнующий вопрос. – Ты… правда жалеешь, что уничтожила мою филактерию?

– Нет, – быстро ответила она. – Никогда. Я психанула и сразу пожалела. Прощения просить не буду. Что-то ещё?

– Так… ты будешь психовать снова, если я скажу спасибо?

– Нет. Но ты все равно не говори. Мне работать надо.

– Тогда я все равно скажу. Спасибо, Амелл.

Он благодарно кивнул и отвернулся к выходу, но снова не дошёл до двери.

– О, ещё один улетел. Ну и проказник же ты, сэр Ланс… – Андерс осёкся, подняв лист с пола и разглядывая строчки, – Ланселап. – Он прокашлялся и выдавил усмешку. – “Ваше Высочество, – зачитал он, не вникая в содержание, – с превеликим уважением и глубочайшим смирением сообщаю, что новое финансирование форта Серых Стражей требуется в кратчайшие сроки, иначе я буду вынуждена надрать Ваш бледный…” что это? Тайное оружие против порождений экономики? – хохотнул он над первой попавшейся в голове шуткой, быстро закинул лист обратно на стол, мельком глянув в окаменевшее вдруг лицо Амелл с расширившимися в ужасе глазами, и нарочито небрежным размеренным шагом вышел вон.

Андерс быстро миновал коридор, не слыша собственных шагов за ударами пульса в ушах, лучезарно улыбнулся прошедшей навстречу служанке – та сделалась ярко-пунцовой и чуть не уронила… что там было в её руках – и бессознательно проделал полпути до своей комнаты, но в какой-то момент не выдержал: подпёр спиной стену и, обтирая холодные ладони о ткань мантии, глубоко вдохнул, затем выдохнул. Ланселап на его плече громко и мокро грыз серьги и остервенело фыркал, пытаясь отодрать его мочку, но Андерс не обращал на него внимания, пока котёнок не сполз – ему пришлось подхватить его под зад и подтолкнуть на место.

Он эти завитушки с записок выучил настолько, что, казалось, смог бы узнать их с закрытыми глазами и на ощупь; даже во сне видел – когда снилось, что курьер принёс ему новое письмо прямо в Башню Бдения, с местом и датой встречи. Андерс никак не мог обознаться, и тот факт, что письмо Героини Ферелдена к королю пестрело именно теми самыми завитушками, мелкими заострёнными буквами и забавными росчерками, заставлял его колени позорно дрожать под мантией.

Побег от проблемы – всегда лучшая тактика, верно? А если проблема не давала ему спать по ночам? Если ради её решения он влез в архив с экзаменационными работами магов Круга, где был пойман за шкирку как нашкодивший котёнок? Если теперь он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова двенадцать и он поджёг тот дурацкий сарай? Целое десятилетие не стёрло из памяти те ужас, страх последствий, восторг открытий и возбуждающий трепет от осознания того, на какие ещё невероятные вещи он окажется способен. 

Может быть, сам Андерс слишком много думал о своём загадочном благодетеле, а на деле все те письма могли оказаться просто шуткой – опасной, затянувшейся почти на целый год шуткой, которая не давала его личности рассыпаться на части. Только назойливым узелком билась мысль, что этого слишком много для простой шутки, – но слишком странно и непонятно для однозначных выводов.

***

Он проворочался в своей постели, не слишком надеясь наконец уснуть, пока не вырвался из кошмара с позорным вскриком. Кожа на шее больно выдернулась из зубов, и сэр Ланселап недовольно заворочался. Андерс рассеянно гладил его по шёрстке, тяжело дышал и пытался выкинуть из головы кошмар, полный горячей крови, развороченных внутренностей, щупалец маток и бледных гарлочьих глаз – обычный кошмар для Стража, но он с трудом представлял, как будет выдерживать это на протяжении всей своей… тридцати лет. Почему-то не верилось, что вся его жизнь и правда будет вот такой всегда; казалось, что все новые трудности – это временные недоразумения, и совсем скоро наконец наступят долгожданные мир и порядок, к которым он безнадежно стремился с двенадцати лет.

Котенок снова попытался укусить его за шею, когда поглаживания остановились, и Андерс послушно выполнил требование. Зверь громко урчал под подбородком и тёрся головой о пальцы, вострил зубы, стоило убрать руку. Почёсывая его за ушком, Андерс постепенно расслабился – пока не вспомнил, что именно тревожило его перед тем, как он уснул.

– О, Создатель… – пробормотал Андерс и потёр пальцами переносицу. Судя по времени, он проспал едва ли пару часов, часть из которых ворочался, и мысли всё ещё бушевали в его голове галопом, стягивали горло, устраивали огненные бури в груди, извивались ледяными метелями в животе и дёргано плясали где-то в коленках.

Ланселап требовательно вцепился зубами в подбородок, но в этот раз Андерс аккуратно его отстранил и поднялся на ноги, быстро натянул простую чистую рубаху и штаны, втиснулся босыми ногами в сапоги и выскочил за дверь прежде, чем противоречивые мысли вернут его в постель и он просто сойдёт с ума. 

Если кошмар рождён скверной, значит, скорее всего, Амелл тоже не спала. Андерс понятия не имел, что собирался ей сказать, но изо всех сил выкидывал голос скепсиса из головы. Он надеялся, что она не спит и хотя бы одета. Или не одета. Или…

Амелл действительно не спала и была одета почти так же, как и он.

Андерс столкнулся с ней в коридоре, деликатно отодвинул за плечи, не глядя пробормотал извинения её растрёпанной макушке и быстрым шагом пошёл дальше – как можно дальше, чтобы она не поняла, куда он направлялся. Так куда? Если бы он прямо сейчас помчался обратно в свою комнату мимо неё, Амелл подумала бы, что он сошел с ума – может быть, он и правда сошёл с ума, изводил себя из-за ерунды и даже забыл собрать волосы в хвост. Андерс быстро пригладил пальцами рассыпанные пряди и спрятал за уши, завернул за угол и только тогда выдохнул и прислонился спиной у стенки, размышляя, как поступить дальше.

Он нервно теребил рукава на локтях и ковырял пяткой пол, когда Амелл вдруг возникла из-за поворота, замерла на миг и прислонилась напротив, отзеркалив его позу.

Они стояли так некоторое время молча, сверлили взглядами пол и мяли ткань на несчастной одежде, пока не подали голос одновременно:

– Так ты…

– Андерс, я… 

Он поднял взгляд и уступил ей право говорить первой.

– Я… проклятье, Андерс, прости, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не хотела, я не знала, что так будет, я… о, Андерс, просто прости.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого.

– Чего? 

Андерс с неверием поднял брови. Ещё вчера он бы рассмеялся, если бы ему заявили, что в лексиконе Солоны Амелл присутствует слово «прости».

– Я… убила твоего друга. Я же не знала, что так будет, я бы никогда… это старшие придумали! Никто ж не хотел, чтоб у тебя там мозги в кашу превратились, и мы искали способ… Ребята из архива нашли заклинание в закрытой зоне, но потом все струсили, а я сама тайком… Йован только помогал. Я же не знала, что демон может завладеть котом! – выпалила она наконец и спрятала лицо в ладони.

Андерс беспомощно уронил челюсть, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное.

– Погоди, ты… ты посадила демона в кота?!

– Все было надёжно! – всхлипнула она. – Он меня слушался! О, Архидемон, я не знаю, как такое могло произойти, я же все контролировала… 

Андерс несколько мгновений ошарашенно молчал, пытаясь найти в себе злость и отвращение от её глупого поступка, которых, казалось, она так боялась, но сдался, вспомнив, что рядом с Амелл все его твёрдые принципы и убеждения рассыпались в пыль. В голове не укладывалось, что та высокомерная девчонка, будущий злостный малефикар, уже тогда играла с демонами и творила запретную магию – и для чего! Чтобы его, Андерса, от одиночества и сумасшествия спасти! Амелл и понятия не имела, от чего ещё ненароком спасла его эта оскверненная магия, но он никогда никому об этом не расскажет.

Это она, это всё была она! Так рисковала, чтобы он не свихнулся, тайком водилась с опасной магией, писала все те смешные записки с завитушками и рисовала кошачьи мордочки – это все только для него, лично, и больше никому; его собственные записки и собственные маленькие истории.

– Так это… и правда ты?

– Ох, прости… 

– Все те записки и… мордочки и…

– Я не хотела… 

– И я чуть с ума не сошел, пока искал тебя, не спал ночами и всё думал о… тебе?

– Бедный мистер Пушистиус…

– Ты же… – Андерс шокировано накрыл рот ладонью. – Ты же рисковала! Тебя же чуть… тебя могли усмирить!

Андерс чуть не задохнулся от осознания, что мелкая, хорошенькая, заносчивая, безбашенная и талантливая магичка могла получить клеймо на лоб и пустой бездушный взгляд только из-за него – потому что он, как дурак, попался храмовникам и был так жалок, что даже леди Амелл заволновалась и обратилась к вызову демонов.

– Ты с ума сошла… – прошептал он. – Они бы точно усмирили…

Амелл сильно прикусила губу и рванула прочь по коридору. Андерс бросился за ней и не отставал, пока наконец не поймал её за плечи, быстро обнял со спины, на миг зарывшись носом в светлую макушку, прижался губами к виску, совершенно искренне шепнул: “Спасибо…” – и сразу же выпустил и отступил назад, пока он не обнаглел до такой степени, чтобы тискать своего Стража-командора.

Андерс со спины наблюдал, как она рассеянно потирала пальцами висок, где он её поцеловал, и наконец спросил, как только она обернулась:

– Зачем это всё? Рисковать так… ради меня?

Амелл обняла себя руками, отступила, бросив в него свирепый взгляд, и вдруг огрызнулась, выплёвывая слова так, будто хотела наслать на него гибельную порчу:

– Да я была влюблена в тебя лет… с двенадцати. Тебя тогда плетью на публику побили, а ты только колышек выплюнул, шипел и… всё зыркал на всех как злобный дикий кот. И… и был жутко красивый. А потом всё равно сбежал. Я-то всегда хотела быть как ты, а вот в тот момент я просто… просто… – она задергала головой в отрицании так, что светлые пряди лупили щёки. – Не знаю. Тупость это всё. Забудь.

Андерс сморгнул в удивлении, глядя, как Амелл ещё немного колебалась, словно хотела добавить что-то, но затем отвернулась в сторону и, снова покачав головой, нервно кусала губы. Он помнил то наказание – когда случайно ранил поймавшего его храмовника, а потом на диво свирепой и рассерженной на всех Винн позволили заняться его спиной только через несколько часов. Тогда он совсем не чувствовал себя красивым, изо всех сил давил на жалость, когда его приговаривали, сильно струхнул и едва не поставил боль выше собственной репутации; жутко жалел ещё, что избавился, как дурак, от колышка, который ему запихнули в рот для его же блага. Кто бы мог подумать, что у её аристократейшества уже в те времена были такие специфичные интересы.

Андерс стряхнул неприятные воспоминания и парой широких шагов обогнул Амелл, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо.

– Слушай, а… – она резко дёрнулась в другую сторону от него и заметалась, готовая броситься прочь. – Эй, Амелл!.. Солона! – Андерс снова повторил свой трюк, быстро ее обскочив. – Была? Только была? Или… ну…

Солона злобно сверкнула глазами, выругалась и, шагнув на него вперед, выпалила:

– Совсем сдурел?! – и в тот же миг сильно оттолкнула, впечатав спиной в стенку.

От неожиданности удар вышиб воздух, но вдохнуть он не успел, потому что она рванула его за ворот рубахи, потянулась наверх и вцепилась в его рот своим – Андерс почти без запоздания ответил на грубоватый жёсткий поцелуй, отчаянно сражался с её напористым языком и чувственными губами, дурел от того, как мило Солона поскуливала в его рот, хватался за её плечи и волосы да сползал по стенке, чтобы сравняться ростом. Его сапоги пробороздили пол по обеим сторонам от её ног; он стоял, опираясь только пятками и лопатками, а её руки чуть не разорвали завязки на его рубахе, когда спустившись по шее, сжали плечи под тканью так, что едва не затрещали ключицы. 

От этой непростительно короткой, но ошеломительной схватки было до безумия хорошо и приятно – Солона уже скрылась за поворотом коридора, а Андерс всё стоял в том же положении ещё с десяток секунд, глупо улыбаясь, и ошарашенно потирал пальцами свою тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Ну и дурная же привычка у этой магички.

– Командор, как же субординация?.. – елейно протянул он ей вслед.

В одном слухи точно не врали – целовалась она просто потрясающе.

Андерс быстро нагнал её и, не мешкая, мягко прижал к стенке своим телом. Героиня Ферелдена в его руках приятно изогнулась, когда он наклонился, обвила руками его шею, приоткрыла рот и позволила мягко обхватить губы по очереди, скользнуть внутрь языком и вновь отстраниться, чтобы жадно рассмотреть её лицо: она очаровательно раскраснелась и тяжело хватала воздух, не отрывая взгляд от него, и в затуманенных серых глазах с огромными зрачками на сей раз читался вовсе не ужас и не гнев, а... 

Андерс резко вжался в неё носом и ловко подхватил руками под бёдра, чтобы не наклоняться, подтянул вверх так, что самому пришлось задрать голову, и продолжил целоваться – глубоко и нетерпеливо, задыхаясь от спешки – шарил руками везде, где только возможно, и сходил с ума, ощущая, как жадные руки лихорадочно шарят по нему. Андерс нащупал шрам на её губе и проследил кончиком языка глубокую бороздку до самого низа подбородка. Солона сладко охнула, запрокинула голову и неразборчиво выругалась, когда он спустился губами под горло к зарубцевавшейся коже на широкой рваной полосе, затем вдруг, резко оттянув его за волосы, она снова бросилась терзать его рот, и Андерс не посмел перечить.

Возможно, за спиной прошагали, и что-то недовольно пробормотал Натаниэль, но Андерс не был уверен, так как слышал лишь собственный голос от того, как приятно Солона терлась об него через штаны и крепко сдавливала бёдра коленками, пока он вжимал её в стенку. Это только в Круге Магов приходилось прятаться, сдерживаться и торопиться, а теперь Андерс намеревался доказать себе – и всему миру, если потребуется, – что он имел право целоваться так громко и так долго, как только захочет.

В тот момент, когда они мчались по коридорам Башни Бдения, дергали друг друга за руки, то и дело подпирали стены или пылко спорили, в чью комнату ворваться, Андерс вполне искренне верил, что теперь-то ему никогда больше не придётся прятаться и убегать.


End file.
